Fire&Blood
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: Smaug's three daughters deserved strong mates and in the realm where Game of Thrones takes place are three potential suitors. Daenerys wanted the dragon race to continue through her beloved dragon's bloodline. Will a fated meeting with Zila and Smaug help make this dream into a reality, the answer lies within the three daughers of Smaug and the three sons of Daenerys Stormborn.


**So I always loved Dany's dragons from Game of Thrones and thought of what it would be like if they found mates. I hope you like this one shot!  
All Game of Thrones characters belong to George R. R. Martin, this includes the dragons and any dragon names used. Smaug belongs to J. R. R. Tolkein. I only own my OC's. Also fellow Dark Shadows fans get to meet Smaug's three daughters! ****Once Upon A Time belon to Adam &Eddie.**

 **Zila's POV**

The Unsullied soldiers watched me as I passed them heading towards the main tent that rested on the outskirts of Yunkai. I had come to this realm for one purpose and one alone. To help Smaug find his daughters suitable mates. In this realm dragons had been dead for more than a century until one woman was able to hatch three healthy male dragons. Her name was Daenerys Targaryen, the last of the Targaryen bloodline and in my opinion the true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms since her father and all those before him had ruled Westeros for many years. I was now a Dark One, I took Athena's place so my daughter would not be tethered to a dagger. I always kept mine close to me, at the moment my husband and daughter were back in Storybrooke while I was here in Essos. Since Smaug was a dragon he could cross realms whenever he wished and it was how I was able to come here. With Smaug came his three daughters, Moonwind, Garnet, and Skye. The three female dragons were old enough to claim a mate. I wore a black tank top like shirt with a small train following its hem; below I wore black leather pants and boots. My hair was in a braid and I wore my two necklaces around my neck, one given to me by Rumple, the other from my adopted father Maurice. I finally came upon the tent where Daenerys Targaryen sat with her subjects. Two men stood to her left one in his mid forties, the other no more than sixty years or older. A young woman with light brown skit and short curly black hair greeted me.

"Welcome Lady Zila we have been expecting you" this girl was a recently freed slave from Astapor that served as an advisor and translator to Daenerys. Her name was Missandei and I nodded at her in greeting. I followed Missandei into the tent and came to a stop in front of Daenerys. She was a beautiful young woman with long curly blond hair, and fierce blue eyes. She wore a tan mixed colored halter top dress. Next to her were the three male dragons I heard so much about. Sitting on a perch was the youngest from what I sensed; he was a golden male with red tips in his wing membranes. He had two sharp horns on the top of his head as well as fins on his neck. The green male rested on Daenerys's left. He was the second eldest and he was a beauty. All three dragons had the same body shape, as well as fins and wing style, but they all were different colors. The green dragon's membranes were lighter green. The last dragon was black, but I could see red scales on his body as well. I knew this was the alpha of the three dragons. His wings membranes were a deep red as were the fins on his neck. His eyes golden and having a black single slit in the center. I was about to bow but Daenerys smiled.

"There is no need for that Lady Zila it is an honor to meet you" she greeted.

"As it is to finally meet the Mother of Dragons, Khaleesi, your sons are beautiful" I said. The black and red scaled dragon suddenly left his mother's side and came over to me. He sniffed my hand before nuzzling it.

"Drogon normally doesn't warm to strangers right away" Daenerys stated. "But apparently he likes you"

"He will make a strong and powerful mate for one of Smaug's daughters" I replied as I stroked the dragon's head.

"Where is this beast?" the middle aged man asked. I turned to him.

"He is with his offspring waiting for me to contact him" I reassured. I then turned to Daenerys. "Smaug is shaped like your dragons but he is very large, your sons will need to gain his approval before he introduces his daughters"

"That makes sense" Daenerys said as she stood up. She then turned to the middle aged man and older gentlemen.

"Ser Jorah, Ser Barristen keep guard I will back when I can, I trust Lady Zila"

"As you wish Khaleesi" the middle aged man Jorah spoke.

Ser Barristen only nodded as Daenerys walked over to me.

"The golden one is Viserion and the green is Rhaegal, both named after my brothers" Daenerys said as we walked out of the tent with the three male dragons following. They then took flight; and would follow us from the sky. "Drogon is named after my late husband who I lost not too long ago along with my son"

"I am sorry to hear that" I said to her as we walked.

"Are you married?" she asked.

"That I am, Rumplestiltskin who is the male Dark One is my mate, the two of us have a fourteen year old daughter who is half immortal and half mortal"

"I can see in your eyes you treasure both of them" Daenerys said.

"That I do"

I then used my magic to take us to the meeting site where Smaug suggested was satisfactory to him. Daenerys and I appeared on a hillside a good distance away from the camp, but close enough. It didn't take long for the three male dragons to appear in the air above us. I then called out to Smaug with my magic. Dragon's had powerful magic of their own and Smaug was no exception.

"I just summoned Smaug he should be here shortly" I told Daenerys turning to her. As though to back me up a loud roar split the afternoon air. Immediately Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion all flew down to the ground and they went to their mother seeking comfort.

"How old is this Smaug?" Daenerys inquired.

"Two centuries and a half, he has sired many young, but like werewolf shape shifters such as myself, dragons also share a true mate, Smaug found his in the Enchanted Forest, unfortunately she died while laboring with her eggs, so Smaug has been raising four young dragons"

"Incredible I just hope that my sons will suffice as mates for these females"

I smiled at her just as Smaug's huge form appeared in the sky. Daenerys widened her eyes at Smaug. This was the first time she had seen a very large dragon other than hers. The fire drake circled the sky for a few moments searching for a place to land. He then made his descent and then landed right next to me.

"Incredible" the last Targayren said admiring the mighty dragon that stood in front of her. Smaug eyed Daenerys in a manner that was a mixture of confusion and interest. He then snorted.

"Your are the mother of these three young males I smell" Smaug said to the blond who's eyes went wide as the fire drake spoke.

"That I am" Daenerys replied a minute later. "I hope they meet your expectations"

"We shall see, my daughters deserve strong and powerful males"

As though hearing his voice Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion emerged from behind their mother and eyed Smaug in fear and fasnication. Viserion and Rhaegal were the only two brave enough to walk slowly towards the fire drake and then the two of them bent down in submission knowing the large beast above them was far stronger than they were. Smaug eyed the two males before he bent his head down and began to sniff each one. Rhaegal and Viserion did not move as Smaug continued examining their wings, their horns, and nosing their bodies with his snout. After five minutes Smaug snorted before he eyed Drogon. Smaug walked forward careful to not crush Rhaegal and Viserion so he could get a better look at Drogon. Drogon immediately opened his mouth and shrieked at Smaug. His fins flared and I chuckled at the way the young dragon was trying to be dominant. Smaug actually chuckled before he uttered a low growl back at Drogon.

As Smaug got closer, Drogon actually made a bite towards his snout. Smaug gave another growl, this one telling the young dragon to knock it off with the alpha bullshit. Drogon finally got the message and like his brothers he bent down to the ground in a submissive manner and he allowed Smaug to examine him. It took longer for Smaug to finish with his examination with Drogon, but when he was done he walked back over to my side.

"Your sons will grow and become strong dragons" he told Daenerys.

I smirked knowing this was Smaug's approval.

"It is now up to my daughter's if they wish to choose these males" Smaug then roared. At his roar Drogon, Viserion, and Rhaegal winced while Daenerys only smiled. Other roars answered Smaug's call. Then three more dragons much larger then Daenerys's sons appeared in the sky. In a blur the three females landed with ease next to their sire. The silver female was Moonwind; she had four strong legs, as well as powerful wings. She had two sharp horns on her head as well as two fins on the side of her face. Her eyes were the same color and design as her sire. The second oldest was Skye, who was the spitting image of Drogon. She had her father's physique, two back legs with wing like limbs to walk around. Her tail was barbed like her fathers. Her wing membranes were dark red as were the fins on her neck. Her eyes were the same color and design of her sire as well. The last was Garnet who was also a four limbed dragon. Her scales were a dark red like her fathers; however she had black underbelly scales and black membranes in her wings. Her face was the same shape and design of her sire; she had black fins on her neck as well. Her eyes were silver with a single slit on the center. Moonwind was the largest of the three, and was the first to approach.

"A pleasure to meet you Khaleesi, I am Moonwind oldest of my father's brood"

"You are beautiful" Daenerys said.

Moonwind chuckled before she eyed the three young males in front of her. Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion eyed Moonwind and her sisters in major interest.

"I didn't realize they were young" Skye said turning to me.

"They will grow love" Smaug said to his second oldest. "They have my approval, just find one that suits you"

"The green male is mine" Garnet said as she tried to rush past her sisters.

Moonwind's fins flared and she roared at her sister to knock it off. Viserion and Rhaegal went into their submissive state while Drogon did not. Moonwind saw this and she walked over to the black and red scaled male. Daenerys got out of the way as the silver dragon approached her son.

"You are a handsome one" Moonwind said to Drogon as she began to sniff him.

"May we examine the other two males's sister?" Sky asked.

"As you wish"

With their sister's consent Skye and Garnet approached Viserion and Rhaegal. All six dragons took turns nosing the other. They also took turns with examining the other dragons, after an hour, Moonwind seemed to have her mind set on a mate.

"What is the name of the black one Khaleesi?" she asked Daenerys.

"Drogon" Daenerys answered.

"Then I choose him as my mate, he may not be grown right now, but when he does, he will be a worthy mate"

Moonwind then approached Drogon who gave a happy shriek. He then came over to her and rubbed his head against her snout. He then bared himself to her and Moonwind gently opened her mouth and nipped into his flesh behind his neck.

"You don't need to worry she is only claiming him" I reassured the last Targaryen. "After she removes her fangs, there will be a scar which lets other dragons know who her mate is, Drogon and his brothers are too young now, but when they get older they will bite their mating scars into their desired mates"

Daenerys nodded as she understood. Moonwind then removed her fangs from Drogon's flesh and she licked away the blood from his scales and healed the bite. Drogon gave a low growl and he didn't leave Moonwind's side. Moonwind wrapped a single wind around her young mate.

"I have made my choice" Skye said. "Viserion is being very demanding that I take him as mine"

"How you can you talk to him?" Daenerys asked her.

"Our magic allows us to communicate with them, they speak in our minds" Garnet answered. "And Skye is right, the gold male wants my sister"

Skye growled before she hissed a small flame at Garnet. Garnet did the same back and Smaug growled at them both to knock it off. Like with Moonwind, Skye used the same technique to claim Viserion as hers. After he had his mating scar the gold dragon began to get his mate's attention. Skye allowed her young mate to rub his face against her body. Garnet finally chose Rhaegal, which in my opinion was perfect. The green male was perfectly still as he was bitten by Garnet. Afterwards Rhaegal roared at both Viserion and Drogon to move away from his mate.

"Their young will be interesting" Smaug stated pleased he would eventually have grandchildren.

"Don't be an ass Smaug" I told the fire drake. "Viserion, Rhaegal, and Drogon will be excellent mates for Moonwind, Skye, and Garnet"

"And I look forward to seeing their offspring when the time comes" Daenerys said. "Thank you Zila"

"Actually little queen you have my thanks" Smaug said to the blond. "You have hatched three excellent young male dragons who will no doubt become powerful, and only they are worthy for my bloodline to continue"

Daenerys blushed at Smaug's compliment.

"That's all your gonna get from him" I said to Daenerys. "Smaug doesn't like many humans"

"That is still true, the next time I see that little brat who sits on that iron chair, I won't hesitate to kill him"

"You mean Joffery Baratheon?" Daenerys asked and she turned to me. "We're you in King's Landing?"

"Aye I was, that little prick and his mother wanted to use my services, so I met up with them"

"And what did you tell them?"

"Oh I told them they were unworthy for my services because of the way Joffery has ruled so far, he killed an innocent man, a father who was taken away from his children, Sansa Stark his oldest daughter was being humiliated in front of everyone in the throne room and I stopped it, I told that little blonde and his mother they were monsters, that they didn't give a damn about anybody but themselves, I told them that there was one true ruler of the Seven Kingdoms and she stands before me"

I then held my hand out to Daenerys.

"You Daenerys Stormborn, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Grass Sea, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons have my loyalty, you have proven to me by the way through your actions that you are the one and only queen to rule Westeros"

"Your words mean a lot to me thank you and it is an honor to have my sons as mates to Smaug's three daughters"

She then placed her hand into mine and we shook them.

 **Drogon's POV**

After I was marked as Moonwinds' mate, the immortal female along with Smaug and his three daughters left my realm since my brothers and I were too young at the time to mark our females as ours. But time passed and I grew along with my brothers. At one point after my mother became Queen of Mereen, I went rogue for a certain awhile. I couldn't explain it but the desire to be free overtook me. So for almost six months I was away from my mother and brothers. Eventually I returned to my mother's aide and saved her from those humans who tried to claim her life. However my injuries made me useless and I couldn't protect her from being captured from odd smelling humans. However I was able to reunite with her once more as well as my brothers. Mother became my rider and together the two of us were unstoppable, with my brothers we destroyed the human ships that tried to destroy Mereen.

Then afterwards with help from two human siblings, which I believe were the Greyjoys and the Iron Fleet, my mother and brothers, and myself flew across the Narrow Sea. We then came upon Westeros and King's Landing. There the Mad Queen Cersei waited for us. The next month and a half was brutal, because many humans were killed. Eventually the Mad Queen's army and resources ran out, and my mother was proven not to be trifled with. Cersei and my mother then used a Trial by Combat just the two of them, in the end my mother reigned supreme. The Mad Queen tried to kill her, but I was able to silence the Mad Queen with a quick bite with my fangs. For a period of time King's Landing went through a rebuilding period. A year after the slaying of the Mad Queen my mother became the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms; she took that human Jorah as a mate and consort. It was obvious he loved her and in the end her feelings for him finally surfaced.

Moonwind, Garnet, and Skye then returned and my brothers and I went our separate ways with our mates. I chose the island of Dragonstone to be my domain with Moonwind. Once we made the island ours, I claimed Moonwind as my mate. I was proud to have my scar on her flesh, the two of us then mated afterwards. Moonwind had two pregnancies but each one ended in the loss of our eggs, which was devastating to us. However hope was on our side when Moonwind became pregnant again. Her pregnancy lasted three months, her moods would change drastically, and sometimes if I wasn't careful my own mate would bite my head off in a rant or literally bite my tail to prove her point. Her appetite also became fierce but then again she needed the meat for our young. I remained by her side when she labored. For four long hours I coiled my body around hers and comforted her as she went through the painful process of laying our eggs. Eventually three eggs were laid and the incubation period began. I would be the one who hunted for my mate and myself.

At the moment I rested myself against my mate's body since we wouldn't get much when our young were born. Viserion and Skye chose their nest on the outskirts of King's Landing and they already had their first brood. My brother and his mate had four healthy young dragons, two females and two males. I had yet to meet them which I was looking forward to when the time came. Garnet was currently pregnant with her first brood with my brother Rhaegal. Suddenly squeaking got my attention and I opened my eyes. I listened carefully and sure enough I heard squeaking again.

 _Wake up my love our eggs are hatching_ I said nuzzling my mate's head. Moonwind opened her eyes and she too heard the squeaks coming from our eggs.

Gently she stood up first and carefully stepped back from the eggs that were beginning to rock back and forth. The first egg was a dark blue, the second was dark red like mine had been, and the third an emerald green. The first to hatch was the red egg. Parts of the egg went flying as our child entered the world. The newborn dragon was a female and she was the spitting image of me which included the coloring. My daughter looked around in confusion and the first thing she saw was me. She squawked happily and she hurriedly walked over to me using her wing like limbs.

She fell to the ground and I roared in a chuckle before I lowered my face down to her and I gently nudged her up so she could stand, then I nuzzled her as well as beginning to lick her scales to clean her off. Moonwind chuckled as I shared my first bonding moment with my daughter. Once she got bored with me she saw her mother and she gave another squawk before she walked over to Moonwind. Moonwind gave a gentle growl and began to lovingly lick and nuzzle our daughter. The emerald egg then was the next to break apart. The emerald scaled dragon that came out was another daughter. She had four legs like her mother, as well as two horns on the top of her head, two fins rested on the sides of her face. She however had her sister's and my fins on her neck. Her membranes in her wings and fins were gold.

My second daughter went over to Moonwind first and gave her mother an affectionate rub against her snout, Moonwind responded the same way she did with our first daughter. As she cleaned my second child the last egg hatched and out came a son. He had four legs as well and his dark blue scales looked like sapphires. He had black underbelly scales from his neck to the ends of his tail which was shaped like mine. He had fins on his neck which were black; his wing membranes were also black. My son turned to me as I approached him. I gave him a nudge with my snout and he chirped replying with a lick. I then began to clean him off from the slime and what not from his egg. His eyes were silver, my first daughter had my eyes, and my second daughter had light green eyes, each had a black slit in the center. Once I cleaned my son thoroughly, I began to cough up food for my young. I then opened my mouth and a slob of meat fell from my jaws and landed on the ground with a plop. Immediately the three hatchlings went over to the meat ready to eat. Immediately my oldest roared at her siblings clearing showing her dominance. My son nipped at her tail while my second daughter only went to eat.

"Enough my loves" Moonwind said to our son and daughters who heard her. The two of them got into a submissive position for a quick moment before they began to eat as well. Our children fed for about fifteen minutes before they all had enough. One by one they all yawned and Moonwind used her tail to move the egg shells aside. I went next to my mate and rested my body next to hers. My son and second daughter went over to their mother and climbed into the space between her front legs and curled themselves to sleep. My oldest daughter came over to me and she went underneath my wind and she plopped down next to me. I gave her an affectionate lick with my tongue as she coiled her body beside me. She was then asleep.

"You are a good father mate" Moonwind said to me. "Already our eldest daughter adores you"

 _What shall we name them?_ I asked.

"Our son shall be called Midnight because of his scale coloring, our second daughter shall be Syrax, you should name our oldest"

 _I want to call her Khaleesi in honor of my mother_

I told Moonwind _. She will be a strong dragon in the years to come, no doubt she will be a powerful warrior as well a fierce mother one day_

Moonwind chuckled and she nuzzled my face. I replied with licking her face.

"I love you Drogon, I was right to choose you as my mate"

 _As I have loved you since I first lay eyes on you Moon of my Life_ I said to her. _And I will continue to love you until the end of our days_

 **Awwwww.  
Drogon you are a sweetheart.  
I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. Dragons rule!  
Review if you want!**


End file.
